Hitting darkness
by LarissaCJA
Summary: After running into some trouble Diane decides to move back to Genoa City with her son. Was it the best decision or will she end up regretting it?


_**A storyline idea popped into my head one day and I decided to write it down, maybe one day I would use it. That day came sooner than expected, because as soon as I started writing I couldn't stop. I'm writing this for myself, as something fun to do, but I do hope other people like reading the story. **__** Any feedback is good feedback. I just ask please no character and/or actor bashing ;)**_

_On screen right now we have the Victor/Diane/Nick triangle. I started my story a little into future. I think that the triangle s/l will end badly, leaving Diane all alone without love and without friendship. I took that as the beginning for my story._

* * *

**A son's concern**

"Mom?" Kyle throws his bag pack at the bottom of the stairs "mom!"

"I'm in here, Kyle"

Kyle walks into the kitchen to find his mother sitting at the kitchen table. It's like something exploded in there, the table is covered with papers, a laptop is running on the chair next to her, blue prints are taking up every inch of the kitchen counter, there are empty coffee cups in the sink. Diane looks up from her work, taking the pencil hanging from the corner of her mouth she asks "Hi sweetie how was school? Did you thank Mrs. Harmen for the ride home?"

Kyle takes the seat across from her "I think we should move out of the ranch and get a place of our own"

"What? Where is this coming from? I thought you loved the ranch?"

"I do, I do love the ranch. It's the people on it that I don't like" Ever since they moved back to Genoa City Kyle has noticed a change in his mother. They always have had a good band, they could talk about anything. She was always home for dinner, they would discuss their day and she would help him with his homework. But since the move whenever they would talk it was all about him and she wasn't home as often as she used to. He knows that the article Phyllis wrote has a lot to do with the change. After a while his mother seemed to have moved on from it, she was smiling again, but she never said a word about why. That was until about a week ago when he caught her crying when he came back from staying with his father early. She didn't see him and as soon as she heard him she whipped away the tears and put a smile on her face. He never asked what happened knowing she would never tell him, but he had an idea who caused it. One thing about a small town is everybody knows your business and are always willing to talk about it.

"Hmm" As much as Diane tried to shield her son from the trials and tribulations in her life she had no doubt that, especially in this town, he knew about certain things anyway including what had happened recently with Victor. "As much as I wish we could get our own place it's just not possible right now" She looked her son in the eye and gave him a reassuring smile "Don't worry, I'm ok. I can handle myself"

"I just … don't think this is the right place for us. We had a good life in Toronto. Can't we go back there?"

"What about your father? That would mean you wouldn't be able to see him as often anymore"

"That's ok. I like spending time with him, but it wouldn't be that much different than it was before. I can see him with holidays and stuff"

Diane sighs "I still believe that moving to Toronto back then was the best thing to do, but I wish I had encouraged the relationship between you and your father more. It shouldn't feel normal to spend so little time with your father"

"It's ok mom" Kyle gives her a wink "I have you"

Diane laughingly shakes her head "Right"

"I just want you to be happy too mom"

Becoming serious again "That's not for you to worry about. Besides as long as I have you, my beautiful boy, I'm the happiest mother in the world." Seeing that he hasn't given up the fight yet she adds "And we're not moving, not right now"

"But mom.."

With a tone in her voice that leaves no room for arguing Diane says "No Kyle. This is what it is right now. No more discussion. Now, don't you have some homework to do?"

Resigning with the fact that he's not getting anywhere with his mother right now he sighs "Yeah, some."

"Ok how about you get started on that homework, I will finish up my work and than we can order in and watch a movie?" Diane asks.

"Sure, ok. Can we order pizza?"

"Pizza? You got it. Now go do your homework"

Receiving a reassuring smile again Kyle heads upstairs.

About an hour and a half later Diane is just cleaning up the mess in the kitchen when Kyle comes down announcing that he's done with his homework. While Diane orders the pizza Kyle picks out a movie, a comedy. Soon Diane finds herself laughing and enjoying the movie, forgetting her problems, even if it's just for a little while. Just when Diane is thinking about how she has missed moments like this, that it feels like old times, the doorbell rings. They look at each other, Kyle shrugs

"Do you want me to pause it?"

"No, it's ok. Wasn't expecting anyone so it probably won't take long"

Opening the door Diane is a little shocked to find Victor standing there. "Victor?"

"Diane. We need to talk about your living arrangement"


End file.
